Novelty items provide levity and humor. Novelty wall switches or switch plate covers are known in the art generally taking on the form of characters, such as animals, or faces, such as a clown. Most often the switch covers, which are mounted on around an existing toggle switch replacing a standard wall plate, are designed and configured to amuse and delight children. Sometimes these child-centric switch covers also include features that make the actuation of the switch easier for children, such as an extension arm that would permit a child to turn the switch off and on even though he/she is too small to reach the switch without the novelty cover.